Origins
by The Mad Knight
Summary: Jack Napier et Harleen Quinzel se sont rencontré bien avant que le Joker ne soit connu du public. Harleen, jeune étudiante sans problème. Jack, jeune homme sans problème. Du moins en surface. Car en grattant un peu, on découvre une histoire. Et fatalement, on en crée une nouvelle. On crée un lien. Des cicatrices.
1. Chapter 1

Le torchon tomba sur la table en bois vernis dans un gros « splatch ».

Harleen nettoyait cette table au minimum quinze fois par jour. Mais pourquoi diable les gens la choisissaient toujours ? Elle frottait la table en marmonnant silencieusement des injures. Elle avait plus l'impression de la nettoyer que d'y servir des cafés. Lorsqu'elle retourna au bar pour déposer les tasses et les verres vides qu'elle avait ramassé, elle constata qu'un nouveau couple s'était installé à cette fichue table. En soupirant elle alla donner le menu aux nouveaux arrivants.

Harleen Quinzel était une jeune étudiante en psycho. Elle travaillait le soir dans ce café-restaurant de Gotham pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche. C'était un lieu assez calme et chaleureux, la clientèle n'étant généralement pas toute jeune. Outre cette fichue table, Harleen aimait bien ce café. Elle y venait souvent avec sa mère avant et était donc assez attachée à ce lieu qui n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance. Il y avait toujours ce vieux jukebox installé près des deux flippers, un peu plongé dans la pénombre pour que les mini ampoules puissent mieux attirer l'attention. Au fond de la salle, trois marches plus haut, se trouvait un espace dédié à deux tables de billard, dont l'un était occupé pour le moment. La musique mise en fond était assez entrainante et l'aidait à tenir pendant ses heures de service.

Ca faisait bientôt 3 mois qu'elle avait obtenu ce petit boulot. Quelques garçons lui avaient fait du charme mais jamais elle ne s'était laissé aller à une relation sérieuse. Il faut dire qu'Harleen était du genre mignonne, et se faire draguer n'était pas exceptionnel. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir de mauvaises expériences avec des hommes plus tout jeunes qui pensait qu'elle pourrait être intéressée. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait détesté ce genre de situation. Harleen n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation avec un garçon. Ça avait toujours été de la séduction sans vraiment aller plus loin. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'être en couple ou d'envisager sérieusement un futur avec une personne.

La porte fit un peu trembler les vitres des fenêtres de la façade en se refermant. Harleen sortit de ses pensées à ce son et se remit à frotter la table qu'elle était occupée d'essuyer. Comme à son habitude, elle plaça les verres sur son plateau en vue de les ramener au bar. En se retournant, elle vit la personne qui venait de rentrer s'asseoir au bar. L'homme lui tournait le dos et avait déjà commandé. Elle arriva au bar à son tour en regardant le nouvel arrivant dans les miroirs qui ornaient le mur des étagères de verres. Elle ne voyait jamais son visage en entier mais elle fut surprise de croiser son regard dans les reflets. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et arriva enfin au bar pour déposer son plateau. Deux tabourets les séparaient. Elle déposa les trois verres de bière vides sur le comptoir et ramena son plateau contre elle.

« - Bonjour. »

Harleen tourna le regard vers l'homme qui était assis deux tabourets plus loin. La voix grave de cet homme l'avait un peu surprise.

« - Bonjour. »

Sa voix était assez discrète mais audible. Un café fut posé devant l'homme. Il remercia distraitement le barman et plongea un cube de sucre dans le liquide noir avant de touiller. Harleen fut sortie de sa courte contemplation par le barman qui lui signalait l'arrivée de nouveaux clients. Elle se dirigea assez précipitamment vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Son cœur battait contre son plateau alors qu'elle se donnait une gifle mentale. Elle attendit que les clients choisissent avant de retourner vers le bar. Elle ne souhaitait pas y retourner. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

L'homme qui était assis sur ce tabouret était grand, avait des épaules larges et un visage assez doux, sans imperfection. Ses cheveux étaient attachés distraitement et quelques mèches légèrement bouclées s'étaient échappées de l'élastique. Mais un élément lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Son regard était fixe et froid, tout à l'inverse de sa voix qui était assez chaleureuse et douce.

Elle revint malgré elle au bar pour donner la commande au barman. Elle déposa son plateau sur le comptoir et n'osait plus regarder l'homme à sa gauche.

« - Vous servez ici depuis longtemps ? C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre. »

Harleen ravala sa salive et se tourna vers l'homme avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

« - Trois mois. »

Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire une phrase plus longue.

« - Eh bien, enchanté dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Jack. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harleen hésita une demi-seconde avant d'amener sa main à la sienne. Jack la prit avec douceur et se pencha pour y déposer ses lèvres. Harleen le regarda sans réagir. Elle se ressaisit et dit simplement:

« - Harleen. »


	2. Chapter 2

Petite note de l'auteur: Les souvenirs d'Harleen sont écrit en italique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle avait mordillé son bic pendant presque toute sa journée de cours. Cours dont elle ne se souvenait pratiquement pas.

A la fin de la journée, le bout de plastique fut jeté dans la poubelle. Harleen fit un petit signe à son amie avant de filer dans la rue. _Son visage lui revenait en mémoire._ Elle leva le regard devant elle, quittant la vue qu'elle avait sur ses pieds. Le soleil commençait déjà à jouer à cache-cache derrière les immeubles.

Elle enfila son tablier et se mit à la tâche. _Son regard._ Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle arrivait au bar, elle commençait par ranger la vaisselle propre de la veille qui traînait près de l'évier. S_a voix._ Les clients allaient arriver dans une demi-heure, à l'heure de l'apéro. C'était le moment de rush. S_on sourire quand elle avait failli faire tomber un verre._ Elle soupira en jetant le torchon sur son épaule.

Le barman vint la chercher dans la cuisine pour lui dire qu'il y avait déjà des clients à servir. Quelques verres furent vite rangés sur les étagères du bar avant de partir en salle. Son plateau fut attrapé par le barman qui lui tendit alors qu'elle s'armait de son bloc note et de son bic. Elle ne prit pas de menu car c'était des habitués.

_La petite conversation qu'ils avaient échangé avant son départ, il y a trois jours, lui revint en mémoire._

_Elle restait souvent derrière le bar en fin de soirée car les clients s'installaient plus rarement aux tables durant les heures tardives. Mais ce soir était une soirée spéciale. Elle échangeait quelques paroles avec les clients habitués, commentant la partie de foot qui se jouait en direct. Un petit groupe de personnes s'était amassé près du bar pour ne rien rater du match. C'était le genre de soirée où il fallait être attentif à ce que tous les clients soient servis rapidement. Jack était resté à sa place, faisant mine de suivre le match. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ranger les bouteilles vides sous le bar, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. _

L'heure du rush arriva bien vite aujourd'hui. Les autres clients habitués entrèrent, mêlés aux autres. Harleen se mit en action pour les accueillir.

_« - Vous non plus vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le foot, je me trompe ? »_

_Harleen leva la tête vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire gêné en secouant un peu la tête négativement._

_« - Au moins je… »_

_La suite de la phrase fut inaudible, un goal venait d'être marqué. Ils regardèrent les supporters manifester leur joie. Lorsque ceux-ci se mirent à échanger leurs avis sur ce ''magnifique'' goal, Jack et Harleen se regardèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle se redressait. _

Elle distribua les menus et conseilla la recette du chef, comme d'habitude. Les commandes furent prises avec le sourire pour mettre les clients à l'aise.

_« - Je disais donc, au moins je ne suis pas le seul. »_

_« - Oui. Le foot ça n'a jamais été le truc dans la famille. »_

_Elle rigola un peu, comme si elle venait de raconter une blague qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés à nouveau pendant un court instant. Sa tasse vide la fit réagir._

_« - Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ? »_

_« - Que l'on se tutoie. »_

Les commandes furent rapportées au barman qui s'attela à les préparer.

_Harleen avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma presque tout de suite avant de sourire à nouveau. Elle était de nature à sourire pour un rien._

_« - D'accord. Mais je parlais de votre café… »_

_A nouveau un sourire. Jack lui tendit la tasse vide._

_« - C'est d'accord, remets-moi la même chose. »_

Les premiers verres furent posés sur son plateau.

_« - Deux cafés en une soirée… Vous arriverez à dormir ? » Dit-elle en prenant la tasse._

_Jack la regarda fixement. Harleen avait l'impression d'avoir dit un truc de travers._

Le rush pouvait enfin vraiment commencer.

_Il afficha un petit sourire en coin qui la fit se détendre._

_« - Tu me vouvoies, Harleen. »_

Elle servit les premiers clients toujours aimablement, se dirigeant ensuite vers d'autres tables pour prendre de nouvelles commandes en terrasse. L'autre serveur s'occupait des tables intérieures aujourd'hui.

_Pour la énième fois, elle sourit._

_« - Désolé, c'est une habitude! »_

Il faut dire que la journée avait été belle et le soleil trainait pour partir. Les gens en profitaient un maximum. C'est pourquoi ses pas étaient pressés.

_Elle lui servit un autre café alors que les supporters exprimaient leurs lamentations vis-à-vis du match._

_« - Merci. Dis-moi, tu fais encore des études ? »_

_Il avait vraiment l'art de passer du coq à l'âne._

Harleen faillit renverser les verres. Elle ne cessait de passer de l'intérieur du café à la terrasse, revenant toujours avec un plateau bien remplis. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait presque personne. Mais toujours des gens assit à cette fichue table.

_« - Ah c'était pas loin ! » _

_Harleen avait été à deux doigts de faire tomber un verre en voulant en prendre plusieurs à la fois. Jack avait souri._

C'était encore un couple qui avait décidé de s'y installer. Voyant que son collège tapait la discute avec un client plutôt que de venir les servir, elle s'en chargea. Une commande de plus ou de moins, elle n'était plus à ça près. Les clients n'arrivaient plus en masse de toute façon.

_« - Je prendrais la même chose que les autres jours. Comme d'habitude, on peut le dire. »_

Harleen souriait à nouveau en remplissant son plateau. Mais pas pour être aimable avec les clients ou parce qu'elle était gênée, non. Elle souriait pour elle-même. Elle avait sympathisé avec Jack. Son regard lui paraissait moins froid, sa voix plus chaleureuse, et elle ne lui adressait plus de sourire timide. Enfin c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs. Peut-être que l'imagination s'en mêle un peu.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge massive accrochée au mur. Il sera bientôt vingt heures. La fin d'après-midi avait passé rapidement avec tous ces clients. Le début de soirée s'annonçait plus calme.

Quelques personnes dont une famille s'étaient installées pour manger. Les enfants, de jeune âge tous les deux, jouaient avec leurs pailles. Harleen les regarda un instant depuis le bar où elle venait de ramener les commandes. En les regardant jouer ensemble avec leurs nouveaux jouets en plastique, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de faux jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille avec les mêmes cheveux blonds foncés et légèrement bouclés. Cette petite famille avait choisi de s'installer à la fameuse table.

En allant leur servir leurs boissons, elle amena un pot de feutres pour qu'ils puissent dessiner sur les dessous-de-verre. Les enfants accueillirent le cadeau avec enthousiasme alors que la maman remerciait Harleen. Elle répondit par un sourire.

En attendant d'avoir d'autres commandes, Harleen s'était installée sur le bord du comptoir pour manger. Elle parlait distraitement avec le barman. Elle avait bien envie de lui toucher un mot sur le comportement de l'autre serveur tout à l'heure, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Mais elle s'abstint. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire des histoires débiles pour un idiot.

« - Bon appétit ! »

Harleen manqua de s'étouffer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, étant plongée dans ses réflexions.

« - Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit-elle la bouche à moitié pleine.

Jack s'assit à côté d'elle en commandant une bière. Harleen s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette puis se tourna vers lui. A ce moment-là, elle sut que ses souvenirs ne lui avaient pas joué de tour.

« - Une bière ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

Jack pointa du pouce la famille assise de l'autre côté de la salle.

« - On te réclame. »

Harleen fit tourner un peu son tabouret et s'aperçut que les parents épongeaient la table avec des serviettes. Ses pieds la poussèrent un peu sur la barre du tabouret pour aller attraper le torchon sur le plan de travail et fila les aider à nettoyer. La mère s'excusait en expliquant que la petite avait voulu attraper un autre dessous-de-verre et que, par inadvertance, elle avait renversé son verre. Harleen la rassura en disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle allait apporter un autre verre pour la petite. Elle rassura la fillette en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ça. Harleen aimait bien les enfants. Quand ils étaient calmes tout du moins.

Elle amena un nouveau verre remplis à la petite fille qui la gratifia d'un petit merci terriblement timide. Harleen en profita pour leur dire que leurs assiettes allaient arriver.

En revenant au bar, elle vit que Jack l'attendait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir que les plats étaient prêts à être servis. Elle s'excusa et retourna près de la petite famille pour leur apporter tout ça. Harleen en profita pour passer aux autres tables pour savoir si tout allait bien.

« - Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien ce boulot. »

Harleen s'assit à côté de lui et continua à manger ce qui restait dans son assiette. A vrai dire elle ne faisait que grignoter les petites feuilles de salade qui restaient dans un coin de l'assiette.

« - Ça va. Je commence à l'apprécier ces derniers temps. »

Elle tourna son assiette et proposa les quelques frites qui restaient à Jack. Il se servit.

« - Cette petite famille là-bas, tu l'aimes bien j'ai l'impression. Pourtant ils sont assis à la ''maudite table''… »

Harleen rigola en entendant cela. Elle en avait parlé à Jack et avait utilisé ces mots pour la qualifier.

« - Cette petite famille là-bas, comme tu dis, me rappelle le bon vieux temps. »

Harleen se rendit seulement compte des mots prononcés. Elle ne voulait pas reparler du passé. Pourtant les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

« - Tu as un frère jumeaux ? »

Harleen secoua la tête négativement. Jamais un « non » ne sortait de sa bouche.

« - Oublies ça, c'est sans importance. »

« - Ça serait dommage, j'aime bien les histoires. »

Harleen s'attardait sur une feuille de salade, la passant et la repassant dans le restant de sauce. Un petit sourire nostalgique ornait ses lèvres.

« - Je venais souvent ici avec ma mère. On venait manger tous les vendredi soirs et je dessinais sur les dessous-de-verre avec un bic qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac. Et toujours à cette ''maudite table''. On la choisissait toujours parce qu'elle donnait sur la rue et je pouvais avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le restaurant. J'aimais bien de pouvoir tout voir. Ça me rassurait. »

En même temps qu'elle parlait, Jack s'était penché un peu vers elle pour mieux l'entendre. Harleen parlait de moins en moins fort au fil de ses paroles.

« - Après un moment on venait plus qu'une fois sur deux parce que maman n'avait plus les moyens de payer un repas de restaurant toutes les semaines. Puis après c'est devenu une fois toutes les trois semaines. Puis ça devenait aléatoire. Et puis un jour on a oublié de venir. »

Sa dernière phrase avait été très basse mais Jack l'avait tout de même entendu.

« - Et maintenant tu travailles ici. La boucle est bouclée ! »

Harleen fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Jack aussi proche. Elle avait l'impression que ses paroles avaient résonné dans son buste. Elle leva les yeux en se tournant un peu vers lui. Quand à Jack, il souriait. Ils étaient proches.

« - J'aime bien quand tu souris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Le sourire de Jack disparut. Il se recula un peu et pris son verre de bière avant de boire une gorgée.

« - C'est l'alcool, je ne tiens pas bien. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir! :-) Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent et qui laisse des reviews!

J'ai attendu le troisième chapitre pour m'adresser à vous car je préférais me présenter par ma fiction. Je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai eu des doutes en écrivant ces chapitres, je ne suis jamais certaine de respecter le caractère des personnages (pour l'instant je me fie à l'idée que j'ai sur le comportement du Joker et de Harley Quinn dans leur passé, mais nous n'avons pas peut être pas le même avis à ce sujet, et c'est bien là toute mon inquiétude...).

Enfin soit je vous laisse au troisième chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Le Joker, Harley Quinn et Batman appartiennent aux DC Comics!

* * *

Jack raccrocha son portable, un soupir exaspéré franchissant ses lèvres. Il fit craquer ses orteils avec un peu de nervosité. En passant de la position allongée à la position levée, l'appareil fut enfuit au fond de sa poche de jeans. Il s'étira un peu en tirant sur ses bras et plaqua ensuite ses cheveux lâchés en arrière.

Les trois petites marches du perron furent vite franchies et la voiture fut ouverte à distance. Il s'y engouffra avant de prendre la route.

Le parking était pratiquement vide. Seul une petite dizaine de voitures étaient en stationnement. Dans l'une d'elle, on pouvait entendre le tapotement incessant des doigts de Jack sur le volant. Ses yeux passaient constamment d'un rétroviseur à un autre. Le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre de l'habitacle semblait terriblement tranquille.

Lorsque des pneus crissèrent sur le bitume du parking couvert, il se redressa sur son siège, ses doigts s'immobilisant instantanément sans pour autant quitter le volant. Il referma sa fenêtre alors qu'une petite voiture s'arrêta juste à côté de la sienne. Trois hommes en sortirent, deux jetèrent des sacs dans le coffre déjà ouvert de la voiture de Jack, tantdis que l'autre répandait de l'essence sur la voiture dont ils venaient de sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient entrés dans le 4x4. Avant que la dernière portière ne soit fermée, un des types jeta un briquet sur le capot de la voiture alors que Jack pressait déjà l'accélérateur. Des sacs bien remplis jonchaient le coffre du hummer. Du sang coulait du biceps d'un des hommes et il s'efforçait de presser la plaie.

Alors que l'engin s'engouffrait dans la pente en colimaçon, une détonation résonna dans la bâtisse. Les trois hommes s'étaient glissés dans le coffre après avoir replié un siège. Ils tirèrent la toile prévue pour cacher le contenu du coffre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Jack arriva rapidement à la sortie menant sur l'avenue fort fréquentée en cette heure matinale. Le soleil était éblouissant entre les immeubles en face. Lorsqu'il passa la barre amovible et qu'il ne fut plus aveuglé, il freina brusque pour ne pas renverser la personne qui était juste devant son capot. Le policier lui fit signe de se garer sur le côté de la route. Jack obtempéra mais ne coupa pas le moteur. Deux motos de flic étaient garées devant lui. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre alors que l'agent arrivait à son niveau, la main posée sur son arme.

« - Bonjour monsieur l'agent. Dites c'est courant les explosions dans cette ville ? » demanda Jack avec un léger accent étranger.

« - Pas vraiment. Mais vous venez de sortir de ce parking où nous avons vu entrer des cambrioleurs conduisant une voiture qui vient justement d'exploser. »

Le regard de Jack se durcit presque imperceptiblement. Des agents avaient du les suivre de près et il les avait probablement croisé dans la pente en colimaçon. Celles-ci étant à sens unique, il ne les avaient pas vu.

« - La question est : où sont ces cambrioleurs ? »

« - C'est votre travail non ? »

« - Papiers s'il-vous-plais. »

Jack se pencha vers sa boite à gant et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa l'arme qui y était rangée et abattu le flic à bout portant alors qu'il accélérait déjà. Il renversa les motos qui glissèrent sur le bitume. Un des policier se pressa de récupérer sa moto tant disque l'autre accourut vers la victime.

Jack était déjà loin sur la voie. Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Il voyait les feux de la police se refléter sur les façades de verre des grands immeubles. Son regard passait de rétroviseurs en rétroviseurs, la mâchoire serrée.

Il prit un tournant, faisant disparaître les lumières bleues de sa vision. Celles-ci passèrent un instant dans les petits miroirs, signe que les flics continuaient tout droit. Jack se faufilait dans les rues de plus en plus étroites de Gotham.

« - On est tranquille ? » Fit une voix étouffée.

« - Restez dans le coffre tant qu'on est pas arrivé. » Fit Jack d'une voix tranchante.

Ses mains serrèrent le volant lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'une voiture de police en s'arrêtant à un feu. Il n'y avait plus que très peu de voitures dans ces petites rues calmes.

« - Et cramponnez-vous. »

La sirène bleue se mit en marche, et la voiture de flic grilla le feu rouge. Le conducteur fit une manœuvre pour bloquer le passage du 4x4. Une fois la voiture arrêtée devant lui, Jack passa la marche arrière et enfonça son pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Deux balles percèrent le pare-brise, dessinant de longs éclats sur le verre. La voiture qui arrivait derrière lui braqua à sa droite pour finir sa route dans une barrière de jardin. Jack fit un dérapage contrôlé une fois au milieu de la route pour faire demi-tour et pressa à nouveau la pédale de l'accélérateur. Les hommes dans le coffre se cramponnaient comme ils le pouvaient. Après de nombreux tournants, une conductrice, surprise de voir passer le 4x4 à une allure folle devant elle, freina brusquement et entra en collision avec la voiture de police qui suivait Jack de près.

Après quelques tournants, le 4x4 s'arrêta dans un garage. La porte en métal fut fermée juste après leur entrée. Deux hommes cagoulés étaient dans le garage. Sans un mot, ils saisirent chacun une sorte de racloir et enlevèrent la couche de peinture grise qui recouvrait le 4x4, dévoilant un couleur noir bien brillante. C'était la deuxième fois que Jack passait ici ce matin.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'occupaient de la carrosserie, Jack avait changé de vêtements, troquant son pull contre un t-shirt, une veste et une casquette. A l'arrière, l'homme blessé jurait en enroulant un bout de tissus déchiré autour de son bras.

Deux minutes plus tard, la voiture était entièrement noire et les plaques avaient été changées. Le garage fut ouvert et Jack adopta une conduite semblable aux autres conducteurs. Il était devenu invisible aux yeux de la police. Un léger sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres alors que le soleil dépassait maintenant les arbres.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Gotham. Harleen regardait son portable toutes les deux minutes. Et si elle ne le regardait pas, c'était le bout de la rue qu'elle scrutait. Sa robe rouge sombre caressait ses genoux au rythme du vent tandis que son index s'entortillait nerveusement autour de la fine corde de son sac noir. Lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant elle, son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Un large sourire illumina son visage et elle s'avança vers celle-ci. Entre-temps, Jack était sortit et vint à sa rencontre.

« - Bonsoir ma ravissante demoiselle ! Je vous emmène quelque part ? »

Les joues d'Harleen rosirent un peu alors que Jack lui fit son habituel baise-main en guise de salutation. Elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas du tout stressé, tout à son contraire. Ça allait bientôt faire trois semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient au restaurant-bar où elle travaillait.

« - Ma destination est une surprise ! On a bien du vous donner des information, non? »

Jack lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et la fit entrer pour finalement fermer la portière et se remettre au volant. Le trajet ne fut pas très riche en conversation, mais la musique de la radio comblait ces vides de conversation. Harleen regardait discrètement Jack. Son attention se fixa sur ses mains. Ces mêmes mains qui caressaient son cou il y a trois jours.

Jack était arrivé au bar l'air très fatigué. Elle avait pris sa pause pour aller avec lui jusque dans le parc, un peu plus loin dans la rue du restaurant. Ils marchaient lentement côte à côte alors que le soir tombait, tout comme maintenant.

« - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Harleen s'arrêta devant un arbre et appuya une épaule sur le tronc, Jack faisant pareil en face d'elle.

« - Et bien tu sembles avoir eu une dure journée et je- »

« - Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai mal dormi. »

Elle baissa un peu la tête en acquiesçant mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle sentit une main venir à la rencontre de la sienne.

« - Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Harley... »

Les doigts se serrèrent réciproquement. Harleen avait plongé son regard dans le sien alors que seul le vent dans les feuilles se faisait entendre. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut que Jack l'entendait.

« - Je peux t'appeler Harley ? »

Elle acquiesça encore une fois, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient rapproché lentement, pour parler tout bas, pour que leur conversation n'appartienne qu'à eux.

«- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver chez toi un soir ? »

Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur la peau épaisse. Sa voix résonnait à nouveau dans son torse, tel un ténor.

« - Je ne préfère pas. »

Elle pensait en rester là mais Jack semblait attendre la suite.

« - Mon père... n'est pas vraiment pour que j'invite des gens chez lui. »

« - Il est malade ? »

« - Pas tout à fait. Il boit. Beaucoup. »

Jack caressait doucement sa peau claire de son pouce.

« - Je vois. Alors je t'emmènerais ailleurs, mais ce sera une surprise ! »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire réapparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Harleen. Les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

« - C'est un rencart ? »

Jack étira un sourire en coin, la fixant toujours dans les yeux. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde, ses soucis disparaissant bien loin dans son esprit. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres les séparer. Le grand sourire disparut pour laisser place à la surprise et à la timidité. De sa main libre, il vint doucement caresser la peau tendre de son cou.

« - Quel sourire ravissant... »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle crut fondre dans ses bras.

L'arrêt de la voiture la fit sortir de ses pensées. Jack la regarda et elle put y lire une infinie douceur.

« - Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle. »

Tout comme il y a une vingtaine de minutes, il vint ouvrir la portière. Harleen ne put jamais sortir de la voiture.

Le dos de Jack était plaqué sur le carreaux, un homme tenant un couteau sous sa gorge. Il avait vu arriver son attaquant dans le reflet de la vitre et eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour empêcher la lame de trancher sa chair.


End file.
